Fax messaging continues to be an important avenue for the delivery of secure messages between individuals world-wide despite the proliferation of message delivery services that use the Internet. Traditional fax messaging services require both a dedicated fax machine and a dedicated fax number to receive a fax transmission. Modern fax messaging services, such as those provided by j2 Cloud Services, Inc. of Hollywood, Calif., have eliminated the requirement for a dedicated fax machine, utilizing the Internet to provide greater flexibility for subscribers to transmit and receive fax messages. A subscriber of a modern fax messaging service is assigned a direct inward dialing (DID) telephone number, which the subscriber distributes to others who wish to send a fax message to the subscriber. The DID telephone number is in effect the subscriber's individual fax number. When an incoming fax transmission is received at a particular DID telephone number, the fax messaging service generates a fax message from the fax transmission in a format that is suitable for transmission over a data network such as the Internet, and sends the fax message to the subscriber (e.g., to the subscriber's email address).
As mentioned above, fax messaging services typically assign a separate DID telephone number to each subscriber. The DID telephone number is a unique telephone number that is different from the subscriber's other phone numbers (e.g., mobile phone number, home phone number, work phone number), and thus requires the subscriber to remember yet another telephone number, and to distribute this telephone number to others in order to receive fax messages.